1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sawmills and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved portable sawmill of simple, low cost, rugged construction having low power requirements and adapted to produce precision cut wood with very little waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional sawmill typically utilizes a relatively large circular saw blade mounted along the path of travel of a log placed on a suitable moving bed with a drive mechanism for advancing the log against the blade. Typically, such sawmills are permanent installations located centrally to established logging operations and operated on a more or less continuous basis. Such mills normally are built only to service large tracts of forests capable of supporting a regular commercial mill. However, there are many situations where a commercial mill is not economically feasible or practical. For example, owners of relatively small tracts of forested land may wish to produce finished or semi-finished lumber from their own logs either for their own use or for resale. Even with large tracts of forested land it may be desirable in some instances to cut logs into finished and semi-finished products before transporting the wood out of the forest. In either of such cases it is desirable that a portable mill be available so that it may be moved about easily from one cutting location to another. While many types of portable sawmills have been available heretofore, none of these have been entirely satisfactory from the standpoint of cost, simplicity, precision of operation, ease of assembly, power requirements, portability and other factors.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in portable sawmills. Another object of this invention is to provide a portable sawmill of simple, low cost construction, having low power requirements and adapted to cut wood to precision dimensions with very little waste.